This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies and, particularly, to a fiber optic connector assembly, but certain features of the invention may be equally applicable for use with other types of connectors such as electrical connectors.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramics. A multi-fiber optic cable is terminated in the connector, and a plurality of individual optical fibers of the cable may be terminated in the ferrule. A popular type of fiber optic cable is a multi-fiber flat cable which conventionally is called a ribbon cable.
One specific type of fiber optic connector is a xe2x80x9cfanoutxe2x80x9d connector which typically is used with a ribbon-type cable. The individual optical fibers of the cable are very closely spaced. A fanout connector includes a fanout means such as a fanout insert for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable transversely thereof so that the fibers are more easily connectorized according to hardware interface requirements. Often, the individual fibers extend away from the fanout insert within a plurality of easily manipulatable tubes which also protect the fibers. The tubes often are color-coded. The present invention is directed to providing various improvements in connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connector assemblies, including fanout-type fiber optic connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector assembly, such as a fiber optic fanout connector, of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fanout connector is provided for a fiber optic cable including a plurality of optical fibers. The connector includes a housing means having a passage for receiving a fiber optic cable along an axis. Fanout means are provided in the housing for spreading the individual optical fibers of the fiber optic cable transversely of the axis. Frangible mounting means are provided on the housing for mounting the connector on an appropriate support structure. The mounting means is readily breakable from the housing when the connector is to be used as a standalone unit.
As disclosed herein, the mounting means is provided by a mounting member projecting outwardly of the housing. The mounting member is joined to the housing by a frangible web. The frangible web is joined to the housing at a weakened juncture so that the web breaks immediately adjacent the housing. The mounting member has a through hole for receiving an appropriate mounting fastener therethrough. Preferably, a plurality of the mounting members project from the housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fanout means comprises a fanout insert positionable in a receptacle in the housing. Complementary interengaging polarizing means are provided between the fanout insert and the housing to ensure that the insert is positioned in the receptacle in a given orientation.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the housing means includes a base housing and a cover. The cover has a substantially transparent window to afford visual inspection of at least a portion of the cable within the housing means. As disclosed herein, the cover is molded of substantially transparent plastic material which is texturized so that it is opaque except at the window.